Good Luck Shiru-chan!
' Good Luck Shiru-chan! '''is an ongoing Pokecrew comic created by Laki. Taking place some time after RPCRP, this comic follows the lives of Shiruru, Char and Whallop after they began living together in the villa. Shiruru has began to develop strong feelings for Whallop, thus she enlists the help of Char in a crusade to win over Whallop's heart. The full comic can be found here. Timeline-wise, this comic occurs at the same time as the early stages of Darius League Quest and the PokeRP Saga. It had been put on a hiatus after Laki's Wii U broke but it's currently scheduled to return. Synopsis Several weeks after the conclusion of RPCRP, Shiruru, Char and Whallop have settled into life in Shiruru's villa. Shiruru begins to develop an unexpected crush on Whallop and decides that she'll give love a try, dragging along a somehwat relunctant Char on her mission. Hijinks, failures and mishaps ensue as the two work together to get Whallop to notice Shiruru. Style ''Good Luck Shiru-chan has a very colorful and cheery art style, being that it's a mostly lighthearted series. A few sightgags and exaggerated faces appear in the comic, most of the odd image spots coming from Shiruru's fantasies about Whallop. There's also a Rayquaza hidden in each episode, some being more difficult to spot than others. On some isolated panels the characters may be drawn super crudely, dark or hyper-realistic. This is mostly done for comedic affect. Specifically focusing on mostly Shiruru, Char, Whallop and occasionally Emolga, most of the other major characers from RPCRP are just given cameo roles. Planned Episodes The comic is planned to be broken down into episodes. So far episode 1 is in the works. (Episodes not yet final) #The Quickest Way to a Snorlax's Heart is Through His Stomach! - The first episode, in which Shiruru plans on cooking Whallop a romantic dinner. #Let's Ask Our Friends for Advice! - Shiruru and Char decide to ask some of their old friends for practical romantic advice. Emolga enters the comic at this point. #Shiruru Becomes a Magical Girl!? - Shiruru takes cues from Usagi and tries to become a magical girl in order to win Whallop's attention. Char plays her relunctant sidekick. #I Don't Care if My Boyfriend is Virtual! - Shiruru finds an old dating sim created by Chiko that stars her male friends. She decides that she'll try to beat Whallop's route at all costs.﻿ ﻿ Remake The comic is slated to be remade after it's long hiatus. The remake will mostly follow what's been set in the original, though with improved artwork and more up to date character designs. It's unknown how long it will be now but it will at least get through the first few episodes. There wil also be more Easter Eggs and references this time around. G﻿allery Handsomewhallop.jpg|Handsome Whallop in all his glory GLSC.jpg Part4.jpg Trivia *This is the first comic of the Pokecrew to present new canon material to the Timeline, as the RPCRP comic and the PokeRP Saga comic are simply adaptions Category:Comics Category:Pokecrew exclusives